one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ky Kiske Vs Jin Kisaragi
Ky Kiske Vs Jin Kisaragi Description Ice Vs Thunder Interlude 2 FIGHTERS NO RESERACH 60 SECONDS ONE.....MINUTE......MELEE Select Your Character Player 1 (Select Ky Kiske) Player 2 (Select Jin Kisaragi) Alright/ '''Uh One Sec '''Alright Melee Tsubaki: Jin Ky Kiske Fight against Makoto. Tsubaki: JIN! Ky Kiske defeated Makoto . Tsubaki: JIN REACT ! Jin finally wakes up just in time to face Ky Kiske . Jin: Tsubaki , Bring Makoto to safety Sword Duel FIGHT! 1:00 Ky and Jin , approach combining their powers of thunder and lightning. Ky speed then increases suddenly , and attacks jin , but the combierte the battlefield on ice. Ky loses some balance, but manages to stabilize, but the combo of Jin recive the ice it against a wall, but ky was ready, and active power of your magnolia in the field , the result was a huge explosion. Jin: Shift! Ky performs half kill one of his urge , do not fully achieved by the ground but knows how to use it in their favor. Since launch several rays forcing jin to defend. Jin: Damn!, It's very clever, but I did not graduate NOL , for nothing. 48 Seconds Jin creates a small tornado snow , ky is trapped by this and suffer a little damage , but in the end with his sword magnolia manages to save himself, but appearances are deceptive , in doing so electrified particles of ice that had to affect him that falls to the ground , victim of his own attack and the jin . Ky: Smart Ky joins the power of thunder with his speed, throwing several bursts jin , the latter attacks and defends at the same time, but is not very effective and soon gets into difficulty . Then create a wolf's head made entirely of ice and throws it Ky . This could not stop it and get the impact, but reacts enough to bloqeuar jin attack , are now deadlocked . Sparks and granite both bathed the battlefield , but in the end occurs take away a big bang , but jin receives an attack on his chest. 29 Seconds Jin bear the pain , but bleeding from the wound and severe, with what is hidden , use the power of order in an attempt to heal him , but Ky prepares its biggest attack , although his tactical mind actually hidden else, jin what He decides to wait and see . 21 Seconds Ky out to make his attack with a higher level of destruction, but to see up close, prepare an air strike jin , Ky will have to wait a little longer to make its biggest attack , he takes away , and along with jin are prepared. 17 Seconds Ky prepare your instan kill while preparing jin , his astral finish . The weather gets cloudy mostran strong rays and cold wind that Tsubaki and Makoto feel . 10 Seconds The two are put in a position to attack, increase their attacks 100% , the weather gets colder and stronger . 7 Seconds Ky will swiftly toward Jin , this is prepared for the attack. 4 Seconds A small column of ice appears around jin , and finally the two movements collide. 0 Second a cut of the sword is heard , it is expected to see who suffered and eventually discovers that was Ky . KO! Tsubaki and Makoto will help Jin , while Ky starts to get sparks at the end er no real Ky Kiske but a robot that was destroyed . The real appears before the group signaling the arrival of a group of gears , now join forces to face them. Results This Melee Winner Is...... Jin KisaragiCategory:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees